


Evesturn

by Tlern467



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tlern467/pseuds/Tlern467
Summary: It's festive in Skyhold, and the remaining members of the Inquisition are all celebrating
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Evesturn

Evesturn 

Skyhold smelled of juniper, cinnamon, cloves and other spices. The main hall was decked in boughs of various lengths and widths. Minstrels from Orlais played alongside Fereldan drummers. Inquisition scouts and soldiers danced together to the encouraging drone of the music.  
It was a much more sparsely occupied place now, with only a fraction of the personnel still here. Josephine had returned to Antiva, Leliana was now the Divine, Varric was over in Kirkwall now trying to keep that city state together somehow, Morrigan had vanished into the ether. 

Inquisitor Cadash was still in her private room, enjoying the softness of the sheets and the smell of citrus and pine. Her hair was loose, not tied in the restrictive buns or ponytails she was used to being required to wear.  
Lace Harding chuckled from her vantage in the expansive couch. She gave the Inquisitor a knowing wink.  
"Come on sleepy head," Lace said. "They're baking ginger loaf, your favorite. Wouldn't do for the Inquisitor to be tardy to her own Eves party."  
Cadash sat up, phantom pain still echoing from where the hand with her Anchor used to be. Now only a stump of most of an arm. 

"Hurting bad?" Lace said. She didn't bother to hide her worried expression.  
"No more than usual," Cadash replied. It was more or less the truth. "More...uncomfortable, I guess?"  
Lace nodded. She stepped over to the bed and offered her hand. "Come your majesty, your subjects await."  
Cadash laughed, took the offered hand and stood. Just as she did, Lace leaned in and gave her a strong kiss on the lips. "There, your first present on Evesday my love," she said.  
"Hell of a present," Cadash said.  
"Lets go down before everyone else starts looking for us," Lace said. 

Downstairs, the main hall got was even busier than before. Sera stood on a table and drunkenly told a story about one of her many pranks in Denerim. They were greeted by the smell of fresh baked ginger loaf cut to perfection and steaming on platters throughout the main hall. By the old throne there was a table larger than the others with glistening roast nug. Then there were the fruity Rivanian cordials and the deep earthy toned drafts of Ferelden ale in abundance. 

Cadash and Lace both took hefty portions of roast nug and ginger loaf. The nug was perfectly cooked and delectably tender, like biting into the best broiled pork but gamier. The ginger loaf had just the right amount of savory from marjoram and thyme to counter the bite of the ginger, and this loaf broke apart more like a cake than a bread or biscuit. The two dwarf women lovingly gave each other bites from their forks all while staring into the others eyes like no one else was there. 

Sera started to drunkenly sing and stumble along in a dance. Before long, many in the main hall joined into the discordant song. 

We feast, we play,  
We dance today,  
The wint'r cold,  
The fyre's warmth.  
Our bellies full,  
Our hearts with love.  
This cold we dare,  
Our comp'ny does not scare  
This Evesday we say  
But do not stay  
We are here,  
Inquisition!  
We are here,  
Inquisition!


End file.
